


Последний выживший

by Caelibem, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Survival, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: …а теперь Она голодно клацает зубами и не может дотянуться до единственной, оставшейся здесь добычи — тебя.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Последний выживший

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Выживший: [Двайт Фэйрфилд](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82_%D0%A4%D1%8D%D0%B9%D1%80%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4)  
> Убийца: [Аманда Янг (Свинья)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F)  
>  _Она_ : [Сущность](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D1%89%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C)

_Она_ в ярости. 

Ну конечно, _Она_ в ярости.

Аманда чувствует _Ее_ под своими ребрами, чувствует, как своя-не-своя злость распускается под сердцем, будто ядовитый цветок. Металл крюка блестит. _Она_ жаждет крови. И чем больше этой крови вытекает на землю, тем громче кажется шепот, доносящийся из стен.

— Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь.

Аманда потягивается. Лениво и сыто, потому что этот голод — не ее. Потому что свое в сыгранной партии она получила, потому такая игра куда интереснее той, правила которой ей пытаются навязать.

На грязной, некогда белой рубашке расползаются багряные пятна.

Он всё еще хнычет, этот бедолага. Он всё еще пытается уползти — убежать?.. 

Да нет, брось. Брось, мальчик. Ты потерял много сил, много времени. Твои друзья мертвы: капканы разорвали им пасти. Теперь они лежат здесь, под крюками, но металл так и не попробовал их на вкус.

Какая ирония, правда?

Они пришли сюда, чтобы умереть, чтобы отдаться _Ей_ , чтобы набить собой _Ее_ брюхо, а теперь _Она_ голодно клацает зубами и не может дотянуться до единственной, оставшейся здесь добычи — тебя.

Аманда ждет. Аманда наблюдает. Она прохаживается рядом, садится на ступени подвала, стирает кровь с лезвия своего ножа. 

Она тянет время.

Она тихо смеется, когда этот бедный, едва живой мальчик подтягивает к груди колено, порываясь встать. Он поскальзывается. Нелепо. Глупо. Он падает, он плачет — от безысходности, от боли, от страха.

И всё же. Он до сих пор дышит. 

Он ползет на звук — на тихий, монотонный гул, раздающийся у дверей хижины, и, по правде, Аманда могла бы всё закончить прямо сейчас. Она могла бы захлопнуть крышку люка, убить последнюю надежду, отобрать последний ключ к свободе, однако — она не делает ничего.

— Кого же ты мне напоминаешь? — вздыхает она, отирая лопатками гнилые доски. 

До люка остается жалкая пара метров.

Ползи, мальчик, ползи.

Если у тебя получится, это будет лучшая шутка, это будет самый едкий плевок в _Ее_ бездонную, наглую пасть.


End file.
